Lee's secret admirer
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Its Valentine's day and Lee gets a box of chocolates. Findnout who it was! For Lee since I feel like he doesn't have enough love. Fem-Harry! One-shot and fluff!


It was currently Valentine's day. The day where girls gave chocolates to the boys they like. Tram 10 was currently helping Neji carry all the chocolates he got from all his admirers. "Man. Neji why do we have to help carry all these chocolates? Are you even going eat them?" Tenten asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll just give them to my cousins to eat. If I eat one then I'm obliged to eat the rest of them." Neji explained.

"Yosh! I think it is most youthful that girls will proclaim their love to the ones they like!" Lee yelled out. Tenten turned to Lee, "So Lee have you gotten any chocolate yet? I know that I got some also."

Lee started to look a little sad "No, but I am hoping that Sakura will at least give me friendship chocolates!" He exclaimed.

"I don't even think that Sakura will give you any with the way you are." Neji harshly stated. "Neji!" Tenten hissed at him. Lee looked a little sad again.

"Don't listen to him Lee! I bet there are many girls that would give you chocolates!" Tenten tried to cheer up here friend. Neji but in, "Oh? Name one."

Tenten tried to come upbwith a name. "U-um." Someone interrupted. They all turned to the sound. Standing in front of them was Akemi, she used to be in their class. Everyone got along well with her because we was nice to everyone.

She also had many admirers for her fiery red hair that went down to her waist and was usually tied back. She had big bright green eyes that were rarely seen that color. She was also the self proclaimed nee-chan of Naruto.

They saw the box of chocolates that she clutched in her hand. "Eh? Akemi-chan, who are those chocolates for?" Tenten asked. ' _Wait, is she going to confess to Neji/me?'_ They all thought.

"T-today is Valentine's day and s-so I made these chocolates for you. I know you most likely don't return my feelings b-but I've admired you for a long time when we shared the same class and I still do,"

 _Neji likes someone?_ Tenten and Lee turn to look at Neji. Neji just shrugs. Akemi continued.

"B-but I wanted to give you these as a representation of my feelings for you so, please accept these!" She said as she bowed and held out her chocolates to...Lee?!

 _Akemi had a crush on Lee?!_ They both thought. Lee numbly took the box from her hands. Tenten and Neji couldn't believe that the prettiest girl in their year confessed to Lee. Once the box left her hands she stood up straight with a blush on her face and quickly ran away leaving a trail of dust behind.

Tenten finally spoke, "Guys did that really just happen?" Neji activated his byakugan, "Yes it did. I'm not sensing that any body cast a genjutsu on us."

"Also considering the fact that some boys are currently crying and glaring at Lee. Safe to say it happened." Tenten also added. Then it sunk into her head what just happened.

"Oh my gosh Lee! Someone just confessed to you, I'm so happy for you!" Tenten said while sending a smug look at Neji. That snapped Lee out of his shock.

"My most youthful friends, I do not know if I should accept these." Lee said. Tenten grabbed Lee by the shoulders and shook him, not believing what she was hearing. "Lee, she just gave those as a way to show she liked you, knowing that you like someone else. It would be an insult if you don't accept them!"

Lee looked horrified at insulting one of his friends especially Akemi when she was the only one that supported him when they found out he couldn't use chakra. "Yosh! Then I shall give her a return gift in white day as a thanks."

* * *

~With Gai-sensei~

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! My most youthful student Lee has been confessed to! I'm so proud of him!" Gai yelled out. Team 7 stopped talking at hearing the news, Kakashi even stopped reading his book at hearing that. "Eh?! Lee was confessed to?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out. Sai showed no surprise other than the widening of his eyes.

"Do you know who it was Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked. "It was the most youthful Akemi-chan!" Gai answered. They all looked surprised at the news. "Akemi-nee-chan confessed to Lee?" Naruto asked horrified then thought if he makes her happy then okay. Sakura was surprised that anyone could like Lee.

* * *

White day was coming up and was trying to come up with a gift to give her. He remembered the things she used to like when they were together in the academy. After the day that he had received the chocolates from Akemi, he thought about the feelings he had for Akemi and Sakura.

He later realized that he had really liked Akemi all along but was projected onto Sakura because she looked like a watered down version of Akemi. Lee decided to confess to Akemi when he gave her the gift on white day. Lee's friends tired to help once they heard he had been confessed to and wished him the best of luck.

One day while looking around, Lee decided to look inside a jewelry store to see if he could find anything. Lee then saw the perfect necklace.

It was made from silver sterling. It had two stags with vines intertwining them while faxing each other. Between them was a gem that matched the color of Akemi's eyes.

"Excuse me I would like to buy this necklace!" Lee yelled. Lee's yelling startled the saleswoman, she hurriedly wrapped Lee's purchase.

Lee was ready when white day arrived and set out in the afternoon to look for Akemi. He finally found her on her way to the supermarket. Lee jumped down in front of her.

Akemi was startled by Lee's sudden appearance. "Lee! What are you doing here?" She asked. Lee held out the gift to her, " I am here to give you your gift for white day Akemi-chan!"

Akemi took the gift and opened it. She gasped softly at the beautiful necklace. Lee shuffled his feet nervously.

"I also came here to ask you on a date Akemi-chan. I have accepted that Sakura-chan will always love Sasuke so-" Akemi looked hurt at this, "So I'm just a replace!ent for her?"

Lee shook his head as he tried to explain, "No! That would be most unyouthful! I had realized that I have had feelings for you since we were kids and when I saw Sakura for the first time she reminded me of you."

Lee continued to ramble on as Akemi laughed a little. "Lee, its okay. I understand." She interrupted. Lee stopped talking and looked at Akemi hopefully.

"I accept the date Lee." She said as she smiled. By next week people saw Akemi and Lee happily walking through the village holding hands. All their friends congratulated them though Naruto made sure that Lee would take care of his nee-chan.

When someone made fun of Lee, safe to say, that they all faced Akemi's temper for making fun of her beloved boyfriend.


End file.
